Promzilla
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Quinn doesn't win Prom Queen and Finn gets into a fight w/ Jesse so naturally Quinn blames it ALL on Rachel...Quinn hits Rachel in the face and she runs to go find Finn. Finchel. Sorry about the crappy summary! Just read it! Spoilers for Prom Queen epi...


It was extremely hot in the gym from all the sweaty kids dancing next to each other so I decided to take a break and go freshen up a bit in the bathroom.  
>I was reapplying my make-up when I heard the door swing open and crash against the wall behind it. It was Quinn.<br>"Oh, Hello Quinn. Are you enjoying your Prom?"  
>She stormed angrily towards me "No! As a matter of fact, man hands! I am not enjoying my prom!"<br>I was taken aback by her shouting in my face but I tried to keep calm "And why is that?"  
>She smirked a little at me then grabbed my shoulders and started to roughly shake me "You want to know why, treasure trail! Well, let's see first of all, my boyfriend is out there fighting with Jesse St. James out there in the middle of the dance floor over you! And even more importantly I didn't win prom queen!" She started shaking me harder and eventually we ended up backing into the wall behind me. "You want to know why all of this is happening? Huh? Do you? It's happening because of yo-you you little bitch!"<br>I started to protest "Quinn, I did-" Before I could even finish my sentence Quinn's fist connected with my face and I feel to the ground.

The next thing I knew Mercedes was shaking me. I awoke with a pounding headache and an aching nose. Tina then rushed in with Mr. Shuester following quickly behind her.  
>"Rachel! Are you okay? How did this happen?" Mr. Shue calmly asked me<br>"I tried to clear my head and remember what happened "Uh I was freshening up and then Quinn came in. She started blowing up at me. She called me a bitch then punched me in the face." I replied, trying to remember exactly how it had happened.  
>"Quinn did this to you?" Mr. Shue asked confused<br>"Yeah. She was going on about how her not winning Prom Queen was my fault and how Finn and Jesse were fighting over me, I guess" Mercedes and Tina helped me to my feet and handed me an ice pack to put on my nose.  
>"Finn just got kicked out of the Prom; it was a pretty intense fight." Tina said<br>"Were they really fighting over me?" I asked  
>"Yup. Gurl that boy still loves you and he was pretty jealous of Jesse." Mercedes said<br>I smiled despite the pain and I tried to picture the fight in my head. Finn was fighting for me, for me. No one has ever done that before.  
>I handed the ice pack back to Mercedes and bolted out the door. I needed to find Finn.<br>"Girl, where you going?" Mercedes yelled  
>I just kept running. I searched the halls and then I passed the choir room. I saw him sitting in there all alone and I hesitantly opened the door.<br>"Hi Finn." I said  
>"Uh-uh Rachel, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your Prom?" he asked<br>"Well, actually I was enjoying it until your girlfriend came into the bathroom and punched me in the nose." I said  
>"She did? Why the hell would she do that!" He pulled me closer to him to examine my face and when he saw that I had a red, swollen nose his fists clenched and he angrily got up. I quickly pulled him back down before he could go and do something stupid.<br>"Finn, it's okay. It was my fault anyway."  
>"No! Rachel it isn't your fault! No one has the right to hit you, even Quinn. I don't care what you did, you don't deserve that!" He said angrily<br>"She said you and Jesse were fighting over me." I whispered quietly staring down at my hands  
>"Yeah, we kinda were, I guess. I'm sorry she did that to you. It's my fault."<br>"No one has ever fought for me, Finn. I actually want to thank you. I'm sorry about you and Quinn-" I said quietly  
>"No! Don't apologize! She wasn't right for me anyway. She was never right for me." He said with a little smile on his face.<br>After, there was a small awkward silence  
>"I love you, Rachel. I'm sorry that I broke your heart. If you'd let me I would love to be the one to put it back together again." Finn was almost to the point of tears when he said that and that's how I knew he was being sincere about his feelings.<br>I started laughing, which probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to do at the time but it kind of just came out "That has got to be just about the cheesiest line I have EVER heard, Finn Hudson. I love you too though" I smiled and he just picked me up and nuzzled me close to his chest.  
>He started laughing "It was pretty cheesy, wasn't it? But I really do love you" He smiled<br>I just answered him with a kiss.  
>He grabbed my hand, "Let's get out of here."<br>We walked out of the choir room and headed home to spend our first night back together as Finn and Rachel. 


End file.
